


Episode 11: All Systems Go

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [11]
Category: Loki of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par-tay! For servent-alearika Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 11: All Systems Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servent-alearika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=servent-alearika).



> Hey! Here for New Years’, and written especially for SSS, here’s the next raunchy adventure. I love these three because with them, I am allowed to go almost anywhere… Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!
> 
> Rated: M (it’s the Unholy Three, for f*ck’s sake…)
> 
> Loki/Black Widow/Hawkeye

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three

Episode 11, All Systems Go

Loki ran his hand through his hair, looking nonchalantly around the ballroom. It was as he expected: he didn’t know anyone here. New Year’s Eve, and he had told Clint and Natasha that he had to go to Asgard. And, he hadn’t lied; he did go to Asgard – after all, someone had to drop the kids off with Thor and Jane. Loki, Nat, and Clint were all supposed to attend a party together, close to home; but Loki was restless again; he was the fucking god of mischief, dammit, and looking for something to put a little tarnish on the new, squeaky-clean image he’d been cultivating since being elected to the city council. He thought he had a good chance of working his way up to chairman, and it would be worth it, but tonight, he was alone at this party, a couple of states away, quite frankly looking to get laid. He popped his cuffs, adjusted the little half mask he wore, and headed into the room, looking for a drink and some companionship.

As he sauntered towards the bar, a pretty blond girl smiled seductively at him. Loki felt his cock twitch in his trousers. She was beautiful, and he thought about it, but he was gender fluid, after all, and tonight, he wanted to keep his options open… He shot the lady a toothy smile and nodded, then continued on to get a drink.

He ordered, something potent, then stood leaning against the bar, sipping gingerly, while he allowed his eyes to pan over the eager party-goers. Then, he saw him… he was definitely The One. A man, with a full beard, compact, built, strong, in a tux with a bow tie worn open, and wearing a royal blue domino – not only did Loki’s cock twitch, but, well, it sat up and paid attention. Determinedly, he pushed off from the bar and headed the fellow’s way.

***

Natasha paused in her party preparations when Clint nudged the bathroom door open. Her eyes met his in the mirror, then she turned around to face him.

“Clint, you’re not ready,” she said with dismay. Clint wore black jeans with a black tee shirt, his winter coat and an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, doll,” he said regretfully. “I had a call from my overseer at the farm. I’ve got to fly out there right away. I’m so sorry, honey. This really ruins our New Year’s Eve plans, doesn’t it?”

“Well, isn’t this great?” Natasha’s said angrily. “First Loki, and now you, and I’m alone on New Year’s Eve, without even the babies for company.”

Clint’s shoulders slumped. “I’m really sorry, Nat,” he said, bending over to kiss her. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He hesitated for a moment, before turning and leaving.

‘Well, fuck,’ Natasha thought. She was dammed if she’d spend the night alone. She’d go to a party by herself. And if she happened to go home with a handsome, desirable man… well, that was just fine with her, and for all that Loki or Clint seemed to care! She practiced smiling at herself in the mirror, finished her hair, then grabbed her wrap, mask, and purse and set out to find a party.

***

Clint hated to lie to Natasha, but the truth is, he need this. They were in a rut at home, and he was craving some kind of excitement. When Loki had announced that he had to go to Asgard, Clint figured he could make up a story about the farm, and then find his own party. He had his choice of venues; there seemed to be night life on every corner. He wandered until music drew him in. He paused to place the mask over his face, adjusted his tie casually, then made his way in to the action. He pursed his lips, nodding to himself. He should be able to find a bit of fun here.

Well, hello. There she was, a woman: tall, willowy, blond, in a tight, red, low-cut dress, with a red mask, her lips full, parted slightly. Clint’s cock was instantly hard, and he used the cover of the crowd to surreptitiously adjust himself, and his mouth quirked, one corner curling up in his signature grin, as he made his way over to her.

***

It took her a while, but Natasha finally arrived, paid the cabdriver, pulled on her mask, and made her way to where the party was. As she headed across the room to get a drink, she spotted him. Oh, he was tall, slim, rangy, but well-muscled. Curly ginger hair, with about three day’s growth of scruffiness on his handsome, handsome face. Drop-dead gorgeous, in a tuxedo with velvet lapels, black bow tie, a neat black mask concealing part of his face, but she could still tell that he would be considered good looking by any girl’s standard. As she got closer, he smirked at her, and his blue eyes sparkled. She felt moisture pool in her core as she gasped, suddenly breathless.

“Hello,” she murmured, and licked her lips.

“Well, hullo, gorgeous!” he said, in a deep, rich baritone.

“You’re British?” she asked, delighted.

“Something like that,” he said, smiling charmingly, a single dimple in his right cheek.

“Are you alone?” she asked, flirting shamelessly, “because I am, and I’d like not to be. “

He just smirked at her.

Natasha looked at her watch: 11:35 pm. “Well, if you’re interested, you can follow me down that hall and up the stairs. Come to this room,” she said, slipping him a small, folded piece of paper, gesturing to a passageway towards the back of the room.

She knew his eyes were following her as she turned and made her way towards the hall.

***

Loki looked down at the man, signature smirk on his face. “I was looking for someone to kiss at the stroke of twelve,” he said cheekily, taking one end of the man’s open tie and running it through his fingers. The fellow stood on tiptoes to nuzzle his nose against Loki’s neck behind his ear, and Loki went from half-mast to full-mast just like that.

He brushed the man’s hair back and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “I’m staying in this hotel,” he murmured. “Follow me to room 2109, if you like.”

Loki lingered just a few more minutes, before turning and heading for the elevators.

***

Up close, the blond was even more beautiful than she’d appeared from across the room. She was tall, almost as tall as he, and Clint found himself pretty much looking her directly in the eyes when he asked her to dance. Her smile, when she agreed and took his hand, was about the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. She melted into his arms and rubbed herself against his erection, and Clint drew in a harsh breath. When the dance was over, she pulled away, but she kept his hand in hers.

“I just need to tell the people I came with that I’m leaving,” she said softly. “Then maybe we can meet in my room. 11:35 pm, ok?” She slipped him a key card that had a room number on a sticky note affixed to it.

Clint smiled and nodded, and left to find the stairs.

***

Clint arrived first, and made himself comfortable while he waited for the blond. He took off his jacket and tie, leaving his shirt on, but undoing the buttons and leaving the tails hanging. He left on his mask, but took off his shoes and socks, then went to the mini-bar and poured himself a drink. He sipped it while he waited for the blond.

She was only about five minutes behind him, and she smiled when she found him already waiting. She came to him instantly, running her hands across his pecs underneath his open shirt. She nuzzled her nose under his chin. She dropped open-mouthed kisses across his jaw, and reached down to grab his stiff cock through his trousers.

“If we get started now, we can be fucking at midnight, instead of just kissing,” she murmured, and Clint ran his hands up under her short skirt to find that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He kneaded her ass, while he tilted his head to kiss her. She immediately tangled her tongue with his, while she reached between them to undo his belt, and unfasten and unzip his tux trousers. She slipped her slender fingers into his waistband and gently slid both his trousers and his briefs down his legs, then she took his cock into her hand and stroked him slowly.

She grabbed both sides of his shirt and tugged as she backed up. “Fuck me against the wall, big boy,” she moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, yeah,” he said. He grasped one of her thighs and wrapped it around his waist, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock. He nudged it against her clit, and she tipped her head back, panting a little.

“God, that feels good,” she said on a sigh, as he sunk into her and began thrusting.

***

Loki let himself into his room and closed the door, leaning back against it. His new lover was there already, and had already made himself comfortable. Loki went to him and nuzzled his face, stroking his fingers over the man’s beard, and kissing him deeply.

“Let me just… get myself ready,” Loki murmured seductively, taking off his clothing slowly, a piece at a time, while his lover watched, panting. When he was naked except for his mask, Loki went to the man and kissed him again, pressing his erect cock against the man’s hip, brushing his fingers through the man’s hair.

***

Natasha went down the hall to the elevators and made her way up to the room she had booked. She was there before him, so she made herself comfortable and waited for the handsome, ginger-scruffy man to arrive.

She felt an extra burst of moisture flood her cunt when she heard the door open. He eyed her lustfully, and then slowly, he began to remove his clothing. He left on his mask, but then came to her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and fisting a hand in her hair as he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up her dress, pushing her skirt up and brushing his fingertips lightly, teasingly over her ass cheeks, kneading her breasts through the fabric of her dress, his thumbs finding her nipples.

***

“You guys could have waited for me,” Loki murmured silkily, nuzzling first Clint, and then Natasha, running his hands over Natasha’s naked ass, and kissing Clint passionately. “Nat, you look hot as fuck as a blond. And Clint, the beard…” Loki broke off to nuzzle his nose into that beard of Clint’s once more.

“Oh… Loki… I… like… the… ginger… and… the… scruff…” Natasha said between thrusts, as Clint repeatedly buried himself in her, pressing her into the wall as he fucked her.

“I look like that actor who plays me in those movies,” Loki murmured, his mouth against her neck. “As your cunt is already engaged, I guess your ass is mine tonight,” he purred, getting some lube out of the bedside table and gently probing her rear entrance. He dripped the lube down her cleft, gently stretching her opening a finger at a time, until he knew she was ready.

“Hold still a minute, Clint,” he said lovingly, kissing Clint, before taking his own cock in hand and inserting just the tip into Natasha’s tight rear opening.

Clint gritted his teeth. “Hurry,” he growled, his cock throbbing deep inside Natasha.

“First time for you in back, Loki,” Natasha said feverishly. “You’re so big — please go slow.”

“I will,” Loki said soothingly, nuzzling the back of her neck. “I must say, Clint, this naughty little masquerade was brilliance. Sheer brilliance. I am so turned on right now.”

He began to flex his hips against Natasha, going a little deeper with each thrust, until he was totally hilted in her.

“Fuck, Natasha, your ass is so impossibly tight,” he moaned, as he slowly began thrusting rhythmically.

“Oh, Clint, move,” Natasha begged, and Clint began his own thrusts, matching Loki’s rhythm.

Being filled from both sides was all Natasha needed. It catapulted her into her climax, and her inner walls clamped down on both men’s cocks.

Loki reached around her, finding her center with his fingers. “Come again,” he murmured persuasively into her ear, rubbing her clit in small circles.

Natasha moaned wordlessly. Clint had shifted so that the head his cock pushed against her g-spot with every stroke, and it wasn’t long before her inner muscles seized again, clenching and spasming around both men’s cocks once more.

“Fuck!” Loki and Clint cried out simultaneously, as they both began to cum in her, their orgasms filling her full so that it dripped from both holes.

Gradually, they all stilled, and both men softened, slipping out of her.

“Are you all right?” Loki whispered in Natasha’s ear, nuzzling her, his arms so long that he had them around both Natasha and Clint.

“I’m amazingly good,” Natasha sighed, reaching up and taking off her little red mask. She ran the fingertips of one hand over Loki’s scruffy cheek, and the other over Clint’s full beard. “Damn, and I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

Clint kissed her, then leaned around her and kissed Loki, pulling off Loki’s mask and then slipping off his own. “And how about a little help with the rest of our clothes,” he said lazily to Loki. Loki made the gesture that they were all familiar with, and instantly they were all as naked as he was.

“The room’s paid for,” he said. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Happy New Year, Loki,” Natasha said, kissing him as he snuggled up next to her in the bed.

“Happy New Year, Natasha,” Clint said, as he snuggled up on the other side.

“I love you both,” Loki said. “It’s midnight. Happy New Year!”


End file.
